Enredados
by Zaturah
Summary: A veces una compra puede tornarse en algo mucho peor, en especial si eres Fran...  El titulo es una broma . Dedicado a todos los enamorados en este dia  Otra broma


Primer oneshot este es de Fran es una parodia muy buena léanla, tenía tiempo escrito pero me acorde que quería subir un oneshot hoy, y pensé en subir este que ya estaba escrito xD.

Bueno q más da

**Comenzamos**

**Adult Swim**

**/**

Había despertado, me levante de la cama al ver que Fran ya no estaba al lado mío, fui directo al baño a ver si estaba, para encontrarme con que no había sido usado durante varias horas, luego de volver me di cuenta que la pillama q2ue había usado ya no estaba y que el sombrero de rana, estaba ausente…

Algo no estaba bien Fran siempre, lo acompañaba…. SIEMPRE….. Debía tranquilizarse, lo más probable es que se haya olvidado de el, me enoje un poco ante esto, en donde eta la relación de parejas que ellos tenían….

Salí de la habitación para pasar empezar a ver buscar en todos lados de la casa, al entrar a la sala me encontré con un Levi tirado en el piso, y con un charco de sangre alrededor de el, en el sofá estaban Mammon y Bel, besándose apasionadamente, del otro lado podía a ver a Gola, jugando un nuevo videojuego, y como siempre a los Idiotas de Squalo Y Xanxus demostrando se amor, tratando de matar unos a los otros, el día mas normal de su vida, Vi que todos estaban ocupados, excepto claro Lussuria que estaba en otro Sofá, viendo una revista, de moda, no tuve que hacer mucho, y me pare en frente de el, al verme, me respondió sin muchos problemas

'Buscas a Fran?, según supe fue a la ciudad mas cercana a hacer unas compras'

Cuando lo supe Salí en verdad si eran unas compras por que no me llevo, NO TENIA SENTIDO, pensaba de muy mal humor, Sali del lugar rápidamente.

Al salir supe perfectamente que el candelabro había caído sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Levi, que la espada-brazo de Squalo, se había salido, y había caído encima de la pareja, Que Xanxus había matado a Squalo y accidentalmente se había disparado, y las hojas de la revista de Lussuria lo estaban ahorcando…. (?)

Al salir completamente de la casa, un Rayo cayo encima de la mansión, EN VERDAD FRAN ME DEBIA UNA BUENA EXPLICACION…

…..

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Después de llegar a la ciudad, supe a donde ir exactamente, podía sentir donde estaba el no me incomode en saber en que lugar exactamente estaba, ya que sabia que le daría una lección…

**Fran pov**

'No se preocupe señor este anillo es lo mejor que usted puede escoger' Decía un hombre medio calvo y gordo, con traje que trataba de convencerme de venderme este anillo era completamente de oro y tenía un Ruby encajado, se veía bien en verdad pero aun así, no entendía muy bien la lista de compras de lussuria-sempai, porque quería que le comprase joyería, en verdad todos en la mansión son una bola de pervertidos…

'Estas seguro que esta bien? 400 euros, me parece no se raro?' Decia sin mostrar emoción tratando de regatear, también había sido una petición, o mejor dicho amenaza por parte de sempai, a veces no entiendo las locuras que pasa por su cabeza, maldita pervertida en la joyería, debería haber una parafilia para eso…

'Mmm, por que no te lo pruebas, y luego seguimos hablando' Iba a decirle algo, pero cuando me di cuenta ya tenía mi mano y estaba por terminar de meter el anillo en mi dedo índice, en verdad que clase de pervertidos conocía Lussuria, ya me lo había hecho este calvo al decirme el color de mis bóxers a penas entre, y fue muy raro…

Sentí como una mirada me estuviese atravesando, la mirada como si la taladrase con muchas fuerzas, y sentía como mi cuerpo estuviese incendiándose alrededor mío…, voltee al ver, y lo encontré mirando hacia mi mano, cuando baje a ver el anillo y de nuevo a el lo entendí

'Ano… Ring-chan esto no es lo que parece…' Al frente Mío estaba el Anillo Infernal Sus tres 6 estaban brillando con un rojo sangre y una aura alrededor de este se hacía presente, los vidrios de la tienda se rompían, y sentía como la mayor palizas de mi vida venia, me asuste un poco levante mis manos para tirar de explicarme y una espada se había clavado directo en mi hombro, solo pude decir una cosa tratando de no mostrar emoción

'No podemos cambiar de roles, y yo ser el yandere?'

…..

Todo se volvió negro y por lo que supe días después en el hospital, era que el apocalipsis se había presentado, mutilples desastres naturales se habían presentado, en el mismo lugar en el mismo tiempo. Me dijeron que había sobrevivido milagrosamente y que quizás el oso que me mordía el brazo izquierda se cansaría algún día de morderme o de matar a los médicos alrededor, levante mi dedo solo para ver a mi hellring clavado en el…

'Que celoso eres….' Decía para que un bisturí salió volando de la nada, y se quedo clavado en mi cabeza 'Auch' lo dije sin emoción, y decidí dormir, y no hablar más, aunque siempre confiarse mucho, ya que el antropomórfico oso, era nada más ni menos que Pedobear….

''_**Si comienzas una relación es mejor ser fiel, o podría pasarte esto, en especial la parte de pedobear….'' Zaturah…**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

/

Se me ocurrió esto hace poco, se que debería continuar mis fics, pero estaba y estoy en época de exámenes finales, y cuando salga posteare en mis fics, mientras tanto disfruten de este oneshot.

Sobre la cosa del hellring se me ocurrió, ya que según tengo entendido no deja al que lo este usando hasta que este muere, y de paso le causa una muy mala suerte, entonces se me ocurrió esto, lo mas raro es que lo tenia listo desde hace semanas, pero se me ocurrió montarlo hoy este maldito dia….


End file.
